1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to climbers, and more particularly to an improved gaff position (orientation) used on a climber.
2. Background of Art
Climbers are used by arborists, utility lineman, and others having a need to climb trees or poles. A typical climber includes a stirrup in which the user places his/her foot, a leg iron that extends upwardly from the stirrup and is intended to be positioned on the inside of the user's leg, a climber pad that attaches to the top of the leg iron and straps the climber to the user's leg while affording some padding, and a gaff that extends downwardly from the exterior of the leg iron and is used by the user to bite into the tree or pole and provide support while climbing. The gaff may be permanently affixed to the leg iron or attached via a fastener system such that it can be replaced or reconditioned.
The gaff is an important tool when climbing as it provides the support the user needs while ascending and descending the tree or pole. As climbing is not typically considered to be a comfortable activity, little thought has been given to the ergonomics of the climber and gaff. As such, the leg iron typically runs perpendicular to the foot placement in the stirrup and the gaff is generally extending along a parallel path to the leg iron. While such an arrangement serves the purpose of permitting the user to effectively climb with the aid of the climber and gaff, the user must position the gaff at an angle to adequately penetrate the pole or tree.